runawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico Minoru
'''Nico Minoru' is a main character on Runaways. Character Description Tough, intelligent, and independent–embodies teenage angst. A budding "Wiccan," Nico's carefully crafted goth appearance isolates her from her peers and family, but maybe what she really needs is someone to talk to.Marvel Runaways Finds its Cast Nico never fully recovered after her family’s heartbreaking loss. And while the rest of the gang focuses solely on the latest trauma, Nico begins to explore the possible connection between their new dilemma and the events of the past.Hulu Press Lyrica Okano Backstory Throughout Runaways |-|Season One= In Reunion and Rewind, In Destiny, In Fifteen, In Kingdom, In Metamorphosis, In Refraction, In Tsunami, In Doomsday, In Hostile, |-|Season Two= In Gimmie Shelter, In Radio On, In Double Zeros, In Old School, In Rock Bottom, In Bury Another, In Last Rites, In Past Life, In Big Shot, In Hostile Takeover, In Last Waltz, In Earth Angel, In Split Up, |-|Season Three= Personality Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Nico has only recently learned that she can use her mother's staff. The first instance she discovered the capabilities of what the staff could do, was by accident; she was thinking about her sister's love of snow and it began to to snow inside her mother's office. Her second attempt at wielding the staff was much more deliberate, however. When Alex was taken by Darius Davis, she used the staff to find him, commanding it to "show us the way to Alex" without really understanding why or how it was able to produce such affects. Once she and the others found him, attempted to use the staff again to shut off the engine of Darius' car, however, she was unable to get the staff to respond to her command. After they were exposed and Darius confronted them, brandishing a gun at them, she used the staff to protect her, Alex, Molly, Chase, Karolina, and Gert from Darius' assault. As he opened fire on them, she yelled "Protect Us" and the staff responded by shielding them with a wall that, as the bullets penetrated it, caused the bullets to slow and eventually disintegrated them. To date she's only had one formal training lesson with Tina on how to use the staff. Tina explained to Nico that the staff can only be activated by blood as it responds to her DNA, alone. However, Nico and her mother share enough genetic similarities which allows the staff to respond to her as well; this was initially unknown to Tina. During their training session, Nico successfully caused Tina's voice to become inaudible. Considering she and mother share enough DNA compatibility that the Staff recognizes them both, this is also considered a disadvantage. This was shown when Tina took back command of the staff, citing that Nico would have learned how to do that as well if she would have stuck around for more lessons. Relationships Karolina Dean In Season One Nico and Alex have a very brief moment and kiss but as the episodes go by Karolina and Nico share a kiss that starts their relationship. Karolina opens up to Nico and tells her that she should start being honest with herself and who she wants to be with indicating she wants to be with nico. At Pride's party Karolina kisses Nico starting their relationship that sustains all through season three. In season three they break up and dont talk for three years and Karolina gets a girlfriend that Nico is instantly jealous over but when they both go back into the future to save Gert, Karolina says Find me to Nico because they saved Gert successfully and know that because of that their choices will change. Appearances ;Season One *''Reunion'' *''Rewind'' *''Destiny'' *''Fifteen'' *''Kingdom'' *''Metamorphosis'' *''Refraction'' *''Tsunami'' *''Doomsday'' *''Hostile'' ;Season Two *''Gimmie Shelter'' *''Radio On'' *''Double Zeros'' *''Old School'' *''Rock Bottom'' *''Bury Another'' *''Last Rites'' *''Past Life'' *''Big Shot'' *''Hostile Takeover'' *''Last Waltz'' *''Earth Angel'' *''Split Up'' ;Season Three Trivia Gallery |-|Season One= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Season Two= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Season Three= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References See Also Category:Runaways Television Series Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minoru Family Category:Runaways Category:LGBT Characters